The Fangirl war 20102012
by Iceshadow4
Summary: Me Fury and Fontaine all in the world of Hetalia!


**A/N: OK, so your Nera In this thing, your the hyper-active gamer girl, gets decent grades, wears glasses, due to the hours of playing on your Xbox or computer. You got blonde hair and 5'5. So have fun, Tenna is your best friend that you usually call Juu-chan. she has long brown hair and yeah, have fun.**

_**Day: xx Time: xx Year: 2010 Diary entry:Nera:**_

I settled down at lunch that I would usually do next to my friend, Tenna, and everyone else. We would usually talk about anime and stuff. Today it was all about Hetalia. Tenna would usually talk about Britain. I know why, she's really smart and has a thing for blonde, Bitish guys, like Malfoy from Harry Potter. She talks about Romano too, she reminds me of Romano a lot, like the mean assertive type that scares you with words, except she was a bit smarter. For some reason she likes Canada, but I don't know who he is really, all I know is that he tortured us with the creation of Justin Beiber.

For me, I really like Germany, I mean he is pretty sexy, and I just love his brother, Prussia. If I could I would totally go out with them both. I also really like America, because, I could be over at his house everyday playing Team Fortress, or Modern Warfare with him. I also like Italy, for his relaxed personality, and plus he's really cute and oblivious. I also like Greece, but he talks...really really really slow, but he does have great food.

But above all, Me and Tenna love love love Japan. He's got that quiet personality, looks almost Lolita, but we can't fan over him. We decided not to.

"Hey ,Juu-chan! What anime would you bring to life if you could?" I ask her.

"Don't call me Juu-chan."

"Never mind, Just pick!"

"That's a hard question, there are so many good ones."

I laughed, "Probably Ouran, right?"

"Too overrated."

"Lucky*Star?" I suggest.

"Too shounen."

"Well, maybe something original! Like Pokemon!"

"Too failed..."

Uh...Um...Junjou Romantica?"

"Too scary..."

"Vampire Knight?"

"Do you want to die?"

"I see your point. What about Hetalia?"

"I...I never thought about that..."

"Then It's decided."

"Yeah..."

"Wow, you really want to have this come true, huh?"

"Yeah, you said it."

_**Day: xx Time: xx Year: 2010 Diary Entry: Nera**_

"You Idiot!"

_Smack_

"You stupid idiot!"

_Smack_

"I'm gonna beat the stupid right out of you!"

"Stop hitting me!" I screamed as I was clutching my head, "I didn't mean to! I thought you would-"

_Smack_

"OW!"

"Every fan girl is going to look at us angrily because we got this for stupid bragging rights! I'll never be able to show my face to anyone!"

"I just wanted to make you happy!"

"I don't want to hear it, Nera."

Our friend Tomei walked up, looking curious. His big brown eyes in confusion. He was wearing his big black jacket, even though we just got out of P.E and it was eighty five degrees outside. Me and Juu-chan worry about him most of the time.

"What happened?" He asked.

Juu-chan pointed to me, "She bought all of Hetalia! Now my life is ruined!"

"Maybe it isn't such a bad thing!" Tomei suggested, "I mean you guys talk about it all the time!"

Juu-chan practically ignored Tomei, "Are you crazy? How much did it cost you, any ways!"

"Well, Juu-chan, we...we don't actually OWN the whole thing...Just...Just the guys."

"And that means?"

"They exist for us! We have to pick out countries to be and no one will hate us!"

"So...then, Himaruya will explain this to us?"

"Yeah, we have a meeting with him tomorrow."

"Good. Then i call being Ko-"

"I CALL KOREA!" I scream.

She sighs," You can't be Korea!"

"Hey, Let me step in, I'll be Korea, now you two pick."

"Fine, I'm Malaysia, but Tomei, you might not like it in the Hetalia world, I mean there are only like three girl countries."

"Hey I can deal with that, now Nera gets to pick."

I thought about it, I wanted to be some where close to Juu-chan, But also close to Germany, But also close to America. Then I made my decision, "I'll be Australia!"

"Ugh, something close to me, fine."

I know that I'd be the weakest here, so I know... that I was going to have to resort to Germany.

_**Day: xx Time: xx Year: 2010 Diary Entry: Nera **_

Himaruya-san was very nice, we get to go into the Hetalia world.

He explained to us what we needed to do, which was nothing really, we just needed to not take our headsets off...and enjoy all the hot guys

~time skip~

I woke up in my house. It was a large Ranch with Kangaroos outside. It wasn't so bad, it was nice actually. I decided to call Germany.

I put the phone up to my ear and slammed it back down on to the receiver. "GOD DAMMIT! I CAN'T CALL HIM! he's way to serious for me but I love him, but I also want to call America. Maybe if I call Germany first, no then he'll think I'm weird, and Malaysia is probably gonna be one of the Allies and I'll be the Axis! WAUGH! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" I picked up the phone and dialed Americas number.

"Herrolsjf?" He answered. It was obvious he were eating.

"OH MY GOD YOUR AMERICA RIGHT? OH MY GOD YOU ARE THE BEST PERSON IN THE WORLD YOUR SO ADORABLE AND OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

"Woah, you're really excited, but I've never heard your voice..."

"I'm Australia, hey! Can I come over to your house In a little bit to play video games? I'll bring my laptop and all of my shooter games and Xbox hard drive and we'll stay up all night watching scary movies!"

"Uh...sure? I'm gonna get ready then cause you sound exactly like my type, just text me when you are on your way."

Text? I totally forgot about my phone being in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the time. It was only noon. I decided to get showered and dressed.

I took a shower and got dressed. I straightened my hair. I also wore the bra and shirt that made my boobs look the biggest, I really wanted to make a good first impression. I then texted America: On my way over.

I headed out my door and went over to America's house walking with all of my games in a plastic bag and my laptop bag in another. I walked over to America's house which took a while.

I got to America's house and knocked on the door, he answered.

"Uh..Hi..who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Australia! remember?" He immediately looked at my chest. "uh...what are you looking at?"

"Oh, j-just your laptop case its really cool! Ahahaha!

"OK then.." America showed me around his house. It was huge! I got to set up everything for our games!

"America!"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to play Gmod with me? I'm on this really cool TF2 server, c'mon it'll be really fun!"

"Alright. America went onto his laptop and started playing on the server with me. After a while we played Modern Warfare.

"WAAH! No fair, Australia! How come your so good at this game? I used to be the best!"

"Well, I practice."

"Fine...Well then what do you wanna do now?"

"Well, I have a favor to ask..."

"What?"

"Can I meet England?"

"England? Why would you want to meet that jerk?"

"But...he's...he's...he's..." I put on my puppy dog eyes..."Well, I got to meet you... so that's good enough!"

"OK...well, do you want something to eat? I got burgers.

"Yeah.. I'll take a burger." America threw me a burger and I caught it.

"Hey Australia.. didn't England put his Criminals in your house?"

"Well, Yeah I guess you could say that..."

"Then we could be siblings, right?"

_Oh no, not siblings I don't want to be siblings! I want to know more about him and what he's like and...and...we are like perfect for each other, and I just want to like make out with him but before I could think,_

"Yeah...I mean... Uh no! we are way closer than siblings I mean, we act like siblings and stuff and your really nice and I think your cute, and I'll just shut up now..."

"Wow, you get in a fan girl mode easily..."

"Its just how I think about you. I mean.. you are the hero after all."

"Wow, someone who actually acknowledges me! your the best, Australia." He hugs me, and I start to blush like crazy thinking this is all a dream. but I know I couldn't help it. and I know he would never really love me so I gave up on that. We started to watch my favorite scary movie, The Grudge.

I was watching the movie and intently scaring America every time something scary happened. I was laughing my ass of the entire time.

I yawned and decided to go back home. America was all sad and whiny though. Oh well.

I started walking home, and then I ran into Prussia.

He was looking up at the starts, his red eyes glaring at them and his grey hair swirling in the wind. I went to talk to him.

"Hey, Prussia." I say. He looks over at me.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Australia. I was thinking we could be friends..."

"Friends? With me? A country that doesn't exist?"

"Yeah, I mean you could use some attention from a cute girl like me, right?"

"Yeah, hey, do you need me to walk you home?"

"Well, I guess...Maybe we could have a few beers and..."

"Yeah sure...do you want to invite my brother?"

"G-G-G-G-G-Germany?" Uh...um...err...uh...O-OK? S-S-Sure..." I blushed so much then, drinking with Germany and Prussia! Them making out with me all the time! Hell Yeah!

"OK.. I'll call him," Prussia pulled out his cellphone and called Germany. He started talking in German so I couldn't understand him.

"Oi! Brother! Ich habe diese niedlichen Kuken auf eiin paar Bier mits uns tricken! Yeah! Seist ist so sub und heib! wir mussen dafur sorgen die meit ihr! Yeah Habben eein paar drinks zuh ihr platz! Es wird eine Explosion kumpel sein! Sie est Australein! Holen Sie sich dort schnell! Ich werde euch dort zu sehen!"

"OK...uh...is he coming?" I ask.

"Yeah...for the time being lets just start walking over there."

"OK.." I started to blush and we started walking to my house.


End file.
